


First Signs

by Ailette



Series: Changes [6]
Category: Sexy Zone
Genre: B.I.Shadow - Freeform, Denial of Feelings, Imported, M/M, Prequel, accidental hurt/comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-29
Updated: 2013-09-29
Packaged: 2018-06-05 06:27:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6693136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ailette/pseuds/Ailette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(prequel) During Summary 2011, some unexpected things happen to Kento.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Signs

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Prequel to the Changes series, takes place during HSJ's 2011 Summary. Can be read as a stand alone though.  
> A/N2: I mentioned a while ago that I have a prequel-ish thing for this series that I wanted to post, but as always, it took me ages to actually do that. :x I was re-watching the NYC/Akuma na Koi DVDs last night though and now, finally, got off my ass and posted it. Enjoy?  
> (Originally posted at http://ailette.livejournal.com/80493.html)

Everything is like it should be. Everyone is on their position, being careful not to go anywhere they’re not supposed to or else they’ll mess up the entire performance. “ _Fight All Night”_ involves too many people to be careless, especially when they’re on stage and thousands of people are watching them; Summary penlights highlighting where some of them are sitting, watching them, transfixed.  
  
Kento only looks away for a second, letting himself be distracted by something glittery somewhere in the audience and suddenly something hits his cheek viciously hard, with enough force to make him stumble backwards.  Eyes whirling, he tries to reach for something, someone, to hold onto, but the only one close enough is Fuma, fist still outstretched and deep brown eyes impossibly wide and scared as he helplessly watches Kento crash to the floor.  
  
The impact of the fall barely registers, however, as the sharp pain in his cheek suddenly starts to flare up and he realizes that Fuma must have _really_ hit him. The other boy seems just as shocked as he feels and steps forward, obviously unsure of what to do while the music continues playing and thousands of eye are still resting on them.  
  
Eventually, it’s Kento who bites his lip and quickly clambers to his feet, casting a quick glance around to find Hokuto and gets back into position, back into the studied choreography. It’s impossibly hard to concentrate on the right steps and movements though, because his entire face starts hurting more and more with each passing second. He’s not sure if he’s only imagining the way his face begins to feel hotter and hotter, like his skin is expanding and swelling on the spot. His eye begins to itch and tear and he’s not sure how he manages to finish the dance without any further incidents and even get through all of “ _She said…”_ .  
  
But he does, while clenching his teeth and trying not to let the pain show on his face too obviously. He tries to wave to the fans, but gives up on smiling after the first attempt doubles the throbbing in his cheek. Finally, the last few notes play and Kento can run off the stage as “ _Homework”_ starts.  
  
At first, he isn’t sure where he’s going. He just wants to get away from the masses of other Juniors and staff that are running around backstage and winds his way out, down the hall until he’s on his own, in the dressing room.  
  
He drops down onto the sofa and lets out the shaky whimper he has been holding in this entire time. His cheek is sore and he doesn’t deal well with pain like that. He tries to calm down, but for the first few moments his breathing is erratic and he feels like he’s about to have a panic attack, his eyes stinging and hot as he fights back tears. It’s been years since he last cried because something _hurt_ and he is not about to start again now. Taking a deep breath, he forces himself to close his eyes for a moment and luckily, finds that it works.  
  
The irrational panic subsides and he can finally breathe normally. Looking around, he tries to take in the situation. A good few minutes have passed since he came here, and yet there is no one else showing up. Didn’t anyone notice his accident? Didn’t _Fuma_ notice?  No, Fuma, for one, definitely is aware of what happened. But apparently he thought Kento was alright and didn’t bother to come looking for him to apologize.  
  
He’s all alone with his injury, and, frustrated, gives in to impulse and kicks Fuma’s bag next to his feet to the other side of the room. Stupid Fuma.  
  
It’s not that this kind of thing hasn’t happened before; there are tales of KAT-TUN members punching each other unconscious during Dream Boys rehearsals. But he hasn’t been hit before _ever_ and the whole right side of his face is tender and no one even comes to look for him.  
  
Kento gingerly reaches up to touch his cheek to see if it’s swelling, but flinches at the first feeling of hot skin against his fingertips. He bites his lip, but even that stings and he should figure out what to do, because he has to get back up on stage in ten minutes or so.  
  
Suddenly, the door to their dressing room opens and stepping inside with the guiltiest look on his face, is Fuma. He looks relieved when he sees Kento which is odd, given the situation. But when he crosses the room in a couple of large, purposeful strides to sit down in front of Kento with an ice pack in his hand, Kento realizes that he must have been looking for him. And usually, during any kind of concert or stage play, they don’t come back to their dressing rooms. They stay backstage.  
  
Suddenly he feels silly for getting mad, especially when Fuma hovers over him and carefully puts the ice pack against Kento’s smarting cheek. Even that hurts and Kento hisses.  
  
“Sorry, sorry,” Fuma mutters and Kento can barely understand the first words he says after storming in, because Fuma’s gnawing on his lips even as he speaks. He adjusts the pack, applying a little less pressure as he holds it and watches for Kento’s reaction.  
  
Yes, this is better. The cool starts to actually feel good against his burning skin and the sharp stinging pain starts to numb a little. “Thanks,” he mutters.  
Fuma is shaking his head though and not averting his eyes from where he’s holding the pack. If the ice pack weren’t there, he’d be cupping Kento’s cheek with his hand. It’s an odd thought and Kento doesn’t dwell on it. Instead, he tries to grin as he quips,  
  
“Please stop working out if you plan on punching me again in the future.”  
  
It doesn’t really work though, because his facial muscles are by now half numb and still aching, so he must look a little distorted. Fuma is glaring at him a little, like he resents Kento trying to ease the atmosphere. He bents over a little further, checking the rest of Kento’s face for swelling.  
  
“Looks like it won’t reach up to your eye,” Fuma mutters and seems honestly relieved.  
  
But Kento can’t worry about his eye right now, he’s far too aware of Fuma, hovering over him like that; his face only centimeters away from Kento’s. He can’t help himself, when Fuma says something else his eyes close and he just _shivers_.  
  
There’s a tickle of breath against his good cheek and he snaps his eyes open to find Fuma smirking at him. He noticed. Kento is about to complain, when the expression on his friend’s face changes to something softer and Fuma suddenly leans forward. He barely has time to wonder what Fuma is about to do when he already feels soft plumb lips press a quick kiss against his free cheek.  
  
“I’m sorry,” Fuma says as he pulls back and it takes Kento a second to realize that he must be apologizing for hitting him earlier on. He can’t do anything but stare.  
Fuma smiles, reaches out to take one of Kento’s hands and guide it so he is holding up the ice pack himself and as he regards the speechless boy in front of him, his smile broadens.  
  
“Don’t be mad,” he says and reaches out to playfully ruffle Kento’s hair.  
  
He rushes out again after that, leaving Kento sitting there and wondering what the hell just happened. His free hand comes up to touch the spot where Fuma’s lips were just a few moments ago. It feels almost as hot as hit other cheek, but the sensation is entirely different.What kind of trouble is he about to get himself into, if he thinks getting punched is sort of okay if it means Fuma will kiss him after and smile at him like that.  
  
Then he shakes his head, dropping his hand back into his lap and getting up to go and check the mirror. He has to get back to the stage in a few minutes and needs to check how he looks. There’s no time for silly thoughts.  
  
Because that’s all it is. A silly thought.


End file.
